mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Narve
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Sanctuary (H6) page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, then you may do it here. *Forum:Castle of Dreams - if you would like to propose something to this wiki, then this is the link you should use. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! -- Energy X (Talk) 09:01, November 26, 2012 Edits Thank you for inserting categories, but I am afraid that the categories can be more "precise". One example is here. You added Heroes V and Heroes V characters categories. Thefirst one is not needed, as the Heroes V characters category is part of Heroes V category. If you have any quesions, leave them at my talk page. Energy X ∞ 20:13, November 26, 2012 (UTC) : Ah. I've been used to wikis where redundant categories were preferred. I've deleted the extra categories. Thanks for the info.Narve (talk) 20:37, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Hey, since you are making progress with H5 creatures, I should let you know about the infobox. Here's the article with it. Energy X ∞ 18:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Message Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you! You have been quite a help these times. Energy X ∞ 15:09, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Cost Damnit, if I'd seen sooner I'd inform you of it. The cost per unit was missing, so I added it to infobox. Can you add the Unit cost in the CrestureStats infoboxes? (You just need to insert |cost= into the infobox.) Same goes for growth. (|growth=) Energy X ∞ 18:44, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'll get on that.Narve (talk) 19:29, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Forum Hey, I'd really appreciate if you give your input here. Energy X ∞ 11:01, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Stats Well, here is that template you requested. Let me just add some final things and you will be able to use it. Energy X ∞ 16:50, January 8, 2013 (UTC) There we go. You can use the template. Energy X ∞ 17:03, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Well the template was already present before so I just edited it. But I will do some more work on it. Energy X ∞ 17:21, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I think I have made the clean-up on that template. Everything is in order! Energy X ∞ 10:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Abilities Nice work. One thing however - can you merge the icons abilities (that have been seperated) to creatures' pages? Energy X ∞ 13:42, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, recent edits (like Berserk (H4 ability)) are quite small to have their own page, so can you merge them (in this case, Berserk (H4 ability) to Berserker page)? Energy X ∞ 13:58, January 11, 2013 (UTC) That's what I was heading for, actually - moving the content and delete the pages. Energy X ∞ 17:22, January 11, 2013 (UTC) There we go - just some additional new lines and everything's good. Energy X ∞ 18:12, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I see I haven't told you... you can use some of the ability icons from this list, so you don't have to upload some of the images. Energy X ∞ 12:19, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh well... I am happy that you found about that, then! Energy X ∞ 19:04, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Note I see you started to edit H3 creatures. Just to clarify, use the template - the ones on Heroes V creatures (lime Imp). Energy X ∞ 20:09, January 25, 2013 (UTC) When the creature (like Gargoyle) is can't be recruited from Necropolis town yet belongs to Death faction, then it does belong to Necropolis, but then a note needs to be written that it can be only recruited from a dwelling outside the town, as it cannot be recruited from the town. The exception are the Preserve creatures - a mention they can be recruited from Creature Portal is also needed. Energy X ∞ 20:55, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Templates Hey NArve. I forgot to add the level (aka tier) and the faction to the template. Can you review the previous H4 creature articles and add that? Energy X ∞ 19:52, January 30, 2013 (UTC) If you'd like to point me at the order you're going in, then I could work backwards and get the ones you plan on doing last while you work forwards. I don't mind helping out some. 06:17, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Eh, I just decided to get done with all of the regular ones (I think? I don't think I missed any), since I don't know the tiers of the creatures in dwellings, I'll just leave the lot of them to you. 06:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Heroes III Images Hey, I noticed that you're working on the Heroes III enemy pages. Since you're doing that, I figured it prudent to link you to the site I'm using to work on Heroes II enemy images now: The Spriters Resource. That link displays everything the site has on Heroes III, such as every creature portrait in the game and transparent spritesheets of every pose each monster makes. If you have an image program that can work with transparency, you can just crop them down to the idle pose and upload them wholesale, and even if you can't, you can upload images with plain white backgrounds. Some of them ask to be credited, and so I figure you can just link to the page in the description when you upload them and that should be okay. Good work, by the way :D 21:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :I was referring to the image's page, which currently has nothing on it whatsoever, but I will respect your decision. 17:37, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Template Just so that you know, I updated the CreatureStats template a bit. One'll have to add new things, however - you can see it in Angel (H3) page. Energy X ∞ 19:52, February 11, 2013 (UTC) News I finally made some work on the template. You won't have to add |image/icon size= all the time, only when the image is too stretched out. Energy X ∞ 13:56, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Jimcloud Hey, Jimcloud is running for admin. So, can you vote here? Energy X ∞ 17:26, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Possible errors No, on the activity it is a few edits because Jimcloud and me have deleted a lot of pages, so it kinnda affects the Wiki Activity, where only the edits (excluding these deletions) are shown, which are several of them. As for categories, I have enabled this new feature - Category Exhibiton, where one will be able to view the most popular pages. For some reason, it does not work, so I'll go remove it. Energy X ∞ 21:06, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply Yes, I have not seen Death magic in other Heroes games I played. You can move the content to Death magic. Talk pages Hey, just so that you know, when changing the link from a talk page (just to reduce the amount of broken links) you should remove them. Energy X ∞ 15:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight Hey, there was supposed to be a spotlight some weeks ago. Did you see it? I didn't. Energy X ∞ 17:42, April 9, 2013 (UTC) : No, I saw nothing.Narve (talk) 18:34, April 9, 2013 (UTC) H4 heroes I see you have started updating the Heroes IV heroes articles. Just so that you know, in future, the layout should be like this. Energy X ∞ 19:10, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Categories Yes, I know. The new categories don't need so much writing to categorize a page, and the Heroes V: is just redundant. Energy X ∞ 20:14, April 13, 2013 (UTC) About infoboxes Well, I have added the 175px rezolution, so that should be good to add to other H4 character infoboxes. You can see here. Energy X ∞ 09:58, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Have you considered running for admin? You do really good work, and I think you'd be able to do even more with the admin tools. I know I would support you, should you choose to run for admin. Just wanted to say that. 13:05, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Spanish Hey, do you know how to speak Spanish? I ask because we have a new wiki - same content, only in Spanish language. Energy X ∞ 18:59, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : No, not at all. Narve (talk) 19:01, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Vote Hey, can you please put your votes here? Energy X ∞ 21:48, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Reply Wow, is it that time? Certainly you can deploy the template, it will be changed later. And yeah, you need to create those subcategories. Anyway, have you Heroes I/II/III? I ask because your skills can be used to create new Heroes I/II/III heroes pages? Also, what about the images of Heroes that appeared in Heroes III and Heroes IV? Energy X ∞ 19:38, April 30, 2013 (UTC) There is a parameter you could add. It is |image2 = and you can add only one image. Other images will have to be sent to a gallery, or at least add it in text via . When you make one such page, please let me know so I can revise it. Energy X ∞ 20:41, April 30, 2013 (UTC) And one last thing - you have time 'til tomorrow to throw your vote in the forum I gave you link to. Energy X ∞ 20:42, April 30, 2013 (UTC) There is a way. You could download this program and pressing a key you will be able to get that image. This is how I made some of the CoH images. But I think we have some of the images in our database. Unless the images you would make have a better resolution...? Energy X ∞ 12:03, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Layout Just so that you know, here is the basic layout of the scenario article. The only thing you could only change is Information headline to Walkthrough instead, as I plan to change it on the other articles as well. Energy X ∞ 09:56, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Campaign There should be seperate pages, as seen here, it also displays the characters in the campaign. And if it is the last, that fact should be noted, too. Energy X ∞ 10:44, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Reply Ah, I am sure that many cities in Heroes of Might and Magic have little (or no) importance, though exceptions exist. I am going to delete the template. Energy X ∞ 10:11, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Upload Multiple Files . Figured this might help you out, considering all of the crazy uploading you're doing. Good work, by the way. 20:11, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Reply You can make the single scenarios pages, but naturally, only the predefined ones - the ones that are only in the game files, but no fan made. Energy X ∞ 12:36, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Rolly I have seen your edit on this file page. Just to inform you, that was a sprite, while this is a portrait. Energy X ∞ 10:11, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Edit Heh, you beat me to it, you just made the 3000th article. Nice. Energy X ∞ 12:51, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Skills icons Hey, it would be good to have the icon images separate, as they would need to be put for the heroes' starting abilities. Energy X ∞ 18:43, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough, I'll start uploading those.Narve (talk) 21:39, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Spells Hm, I think it would be better to have the spells under one page, like Air magic (H3)/Spells. : Sounds good. I'll get started on that later. If we decide to do that, you'll have to delete the "Heroes III spells" and "Heroes III air magic spells" categories I created, but maybe not quite yet. Narve (talk) 19:54, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Maps I was wondering for some time, how did you get the Heroes IV maps (or at least, the expansions of Heroes IV)? Energy X ∞ 21:04, June 26, 2013 (UTC) : There's a cheat code for revealing the map (nwcPrometheus). I use the code, screenshot, then edit to just include the mini-map. It should work on Heroes III too, but I don't think there's a Heroes V or VI map cheat.Narve (talk) 04:31, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::There is a way, but some code needs to be inserted in some file for cheats to work, but that's all complicated. Does this work on older games? Energy X ∞ 10:56, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::According to google, the Heroes I and II cheat is 101495 (press the numbers on numpad). Can't test it right now, and anyway, I had trouble taking screenshots in those games. Oh, and I should clarify: nwcPrometheus only works in Heroes IV. The Heroes III code is nwcwhatisthematrix (assuming Shadow of Death is installed. In Heroes III, code depends on installed expansion packs). :::And editing Heroes V for cheats isn't complicated, I've done it plenty of times. I just didn't know there was a display map cheat.Narve (talk) 11:25, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Maps Hey, sorry for the late reply, was in the hospital last days. Yes, I never knew how to show the whole map, so you go ahead. You should also look for the names of cities and any additional heroes that appear as well. Energy X ∞ 11:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Images Since you are the one uploading so many images, I have to ask of you to start giving licenses and categorise them. It is not hard, when uploading the image press more options, write in caption the category (depending on the image) and choose the license. Since you are focusing on Heroes IV scenarios, the license should be Fair use and the category should be Category:Heroes IV images and Category:Heroes IV maps, where is the name of the campaign. It is important that you do that, for now the images that you currently upload. Energy X ∞ 21:07, July 27, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, I'll start doing that.Narve (talk) 21:22, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Read more Hey, I want to ask you something. Do you see at the bottom of any article the "Read more" section? I don't see it, do you? Energy X ∞ 22:28, July 29, 2013 (UTC) : No, I don't see it either.Narve (talk) 05:19, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Questions The Wikia staff decided to let us pick ten questions about Might and Magic X and Heroes Online. It would be good if you put an input here. Energy X ∞ 22:41, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Background Do you think the current background image is better than the previous one? Energy X ∞ 14:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Stuff The patches should belong on one page, unless they are major that correct many glitches (even add a bit of content). About the periods, I don't think they need to be there. Isn't that incorrect by grammar? Energy X ∞ 12:40, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Scenarios I don't think you need to concern yourself much with the Heroes IV scenarios, maybe just adding maps, although it is appreciated. Well, I guess it is time you had an admin request, what do you think? Energy X ∞ 23:34, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ::All right, do you know how to set your adminship request? Energy X ∞ 20:11, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Make a forum, put on the top, your reasons and contributions why should you become an admin, then Vote and under it. Energy X ∞ 21:17, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Well, although one user voted, I am confident you'll be better with using adminship tools. Congratulations. Energy X ∞ 23:47, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Ability images Hey, do you think you can get the ability images without the brown background? Energy X ∞ 22:24, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Screenshots Hey, I tried to take screenshots from Heroes IV (even by using a program), but I get nothing. How do you do it, actually? Energy X ∞ 15:34, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :PrintScreen, then paste into paint. Nothing more complicated than that.Narve (talk) 17:53, June 30, 2014 (UTC) When images are lacking I've noticed that we do not seem to have a "Needs Image" template/category. I was thinking one might be useful so we know what we still need to add graphic images for. What do you think? — Somarinoa (talk) 08:04, September 7, 2014 (UTC) : Sure, that sounds good. I've seen this done on other wikis, and it could be useful here too. Narve (talk) 08:29, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :: Sweet, I'll see if I can't come up with a decent enough template appearance for us. — Somarinoa (talk) 03:21, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, sorry to bother you but it seems that something is wrong with the Wikia engine. When I upload some photos of the same format, they are not displayed correctly like the files don't exist, but the database says that the files do exist and doesn't let me reupload the pictures. At the same time, other pictures I uploaded are displayed fine. The edited page was: http://mightandmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Astra Orzie (talk) 05:22, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Well, just wanted the page to have a little more volume (not so many H1 and H2 heroes have a nice background story). I won't post small icons then. I am just a pixel artist working in H2 style, so these pictures have a lot of differences and interesting spots to me, but you are right that they don't bear much information for everyone else :) Orzie (talk) 16:27, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Spelling Thanks for having corrected the misspellings on List of adventure map structures in Heroes VI page. Unfortunately, my english is not rather good for the normal sentence forming. --Generalbj (talk) 06:38, October 12, 2014 (UTC) : No problem.Narve (talk) 06:51, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Code Oh, I just saw that you got the Platinum badge for not missing a day. Congratulations, I should show such dedication as well. Anyway, I must ask, how do yo show the map in full, without shades? There must be a way to open the cheats and enter the codes, right? Energy X ∞ 20:06, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Ah, good, thanks. As for the order, it ended in H4, as far as I know. Energy X ∞ 20:55, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, one more question. How do you disable the cursor on the map? That is, when looking at the map, there is the pink rectangle. Energy X ∞ 15:21, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I see. Well, I think I might be able to do that. Energy X ∞ 16:08, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Edits Just reminding you of these changes. Also, it'd be nice if the towns were listed (if they have random names, just list how many there are). Energy X ∞ 13:49, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps, though I'd prefer to have it as a separate section. Energy X ∞ 16:10, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Higher Race Categories? Hey Narve, what might be your opinion on creating Race categories for some of the most recurring species seen in the games? For instance, putting all Orcs into an "Orcs" category, that would include all their different game iterations, all of the Orc characters that appear, structures or tech, locations, lore, et cetera? I know we have a primary Orc (or similar race) disambiguation page, but that only lists their appearances as enemies or units in games, none of their people or places or things. Obviously, Orcs are only an example here, you could have Dwarves, Elves, Goblins, whatever creatures appear often enough to warrant one. Just feels like all of each race's pages could benefit as a whole being tied together like that, even though they don't necessarily fit together canonically. Opinions? -- Somarinoa (talk) 12:38, January 22, 2015 (UTC) : I don't really see the point of such a category. We have the "Orc (Ashan)" and such pages, and could create other pages for the races that lack them (which is most of them). I don't see the value of placing characters in categories depending on their race when their race has no impact on gameplay (so it could probably work in the Might and Magic games, where race matters). But I'm not really opposed to it if you think it's a good idea. Try asking EnergyX, hear his opinion on it.Narve (talk) 18:32, January 22, 2015 (UTC) An anonymous user In all honesty, seems to be making stuff up in his edits as he goes, repeatedly filling articles with false, non-canon information. I'm not exactly sure how to deal with that, especially considering I'm in no position to revert his H6 edits, not having played that game enough myself... - Sligneris (talk) 09:12, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : I agree. Every edit of theirs I've been able to look up has been made-up information. And if every bit of info we've been able to check is wrong, I think it's okay to assume that the stuff we can't check is wrong as well. I've left a couple comments on their talk page asking them to cite their info, but if they add something again, I'm blocking. And I'm reverting their edits unless I am sure it's correct - they've made enough of a mess.Narve (talk) 09:19, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : I've now removed the info that I couldn't verify. Looking at it, it's somewhat possible that I've removed good info with the bad, but given that we're dealing with someone that inserts a lot of nonsense, I'm taking a firm approach until they start providing some sources for the claims.Narve (talk) 09:46, February 4, 2015 (UTC) It had its chances. If the anon did not heed warnings or even made an reply, feel free to block it. Energy X ∞ 14:54, February 4, 2015 (UTC)